


And Our Hands Don't Shake

by evelynsteele



Series: Blowin' Smoke series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY just sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynsteele/pseuds/evelynsteele
Summary: Fifth part of the "Blowing Smoke" series.  After admitting there's something between them, Sam and Meg consummate their relationship.  MegxSam.  Rated Explicit for sex.





	

She lobbed a tennis ball across his room, her nose wrinkling at the noise it made as it smacked the wall before bouncing back to her. She caught it and threw it again. ‘Team Free Will,’ as they’d been dubbed, was having a meeting. She tried participating, but the Winchesters did their brother thing and Cas was already entwined in their history; she just felt awkward. Not to mention she was positive Dean knew about her kiss with Sam through that weird sibling-mind-voodoo. So, instead, she’d elected to hole up in Sam’s room and wait for them to get done. She hated to admit she’d gotten attached to all three of them, so it was especially difficult for her to acknowledge that she was already a little miserable without Sam. She threw the ball extra hard in response to the squeeze her heart gave at the thought of him. Surrounded by his scent, she could barely keep her mind off of the feel of his lips on hers. But she’d rather distract herself from thoughts like that than be surrounded by Dean and Cas’ scents and have to look them both in the eyes after her mind inevitably wandered. She snapped back to the present and winced at the sheer volume as the ball pounded against the wall and then the floor. As she caught the ball, she shuffled back slightly as the door swung open. Sam walked in and closed the door behind him, freezing as he shifted his faze from the ground up and noticed her.

“Hi,” she sheepishly greeted. “Was I distracting? You can just tell me to stop.”

He stared at her for a moment, then lessened the space between them. “What do you mean?”

“The noise,” she clarified. “I was throwing a ball. If it’s annoying, I can stop.”

He wrinkled his eyebrows at her. “We couldn’t hear anything. You were making noise?” She nodded and launched the ball against the wall to prove her point. He watched the ball bang against the wall and bounce back to her before shaking his head. “We couldn’t hear that at all. We’re just done.”

She tucked her chin in and clutched the ball to her chest. “I’ll just leave, then,” she murmured, moving towards the door.

“No, don’t go,” he abruptly requested, nabbing her wrist. “I mean, don’t feel like you have to go, if you don’t want to.” He let out a slow breath as he released her wrist. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to stay, either.” He offered a rather self-deprecating smile. “I’m royally screwing this up.”

“Why, pretty lawyer boy,” she cooed with a fake Southern drawl. She delicately placed a hand on his chest, reminding them both of the sheer difference in size between the two of them. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she continued, “Are you attempting to proposition me?”

He flushed under his deep tan before, surprising them both, nodding. “Definitely didn’t mean to do it like this, but…” He trailed off, clearly unsettled as the moment didn’t go according to plan. “Not that this is meant to force you.”

Balling the fabric under her hand into her fist, she gently but firmly tugged him down into a kiss. His hands hesitated before settling on her hips as she adjusted hers to the back of his shoulders. She pressed her body to his, accompanied by a sharp nip to his lower lip; a deep noise rumbled in his chest as he slid his hands to her ass. She smiled into the kiss, pushing herself up onto the balls of her feet and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She nipped him again, then pressed her tongue to the spot. He stroked her tongue with his, then adjusted his hands to span the back of her thighs. Coaxing her legs up around his hips, his warm hands supported her weight as her fingers twirled into the ends of his hair. They broke from the kiss, breathing heavily; she giggled as he looked over her shoulder to safely walk them to the bed. He knelt on the edge of the bed, moving his hands to untie and knock off his shoes. She mimicked him, but she had her canvas shoes off before he had removed his heavy boots, so she took a moment to arrange herself comfortably in the center of the bed. A noise crawled out from his chest as he eased himself over her, settling between her legs.

“You’re sure?” he murmured, his eyes wandering over her face like a tangible touch.

She caressed his face wordlessly, guiding him into a gentle kiss. “No one in here but me,” she murmured. She held his gaze for a long beat before he kissed her again, pressing her into the mattress. He moved his attention to her jawline and neck, allowing her to pant lightly despite the real need for oxygen. He pressed a gently, chaste kiss to the top curve of each of her breasts before pulling back and touching the hem of her shirt. She tossed her arms above her head as an indication to continue, and he eased her shirt up and off.

He gave her a moment to toss the shirt aside and rearrange her hair, realizing that with slightly splayed fingers, his hand spanned her stomach from the top of her jeans to the underwire of her bra. “You’re so little,” he croaked.

She barked a laugh and sat up. “Everyone’s little to you, Moose.” She tugged at his flannel until it was bunched up around his wrists and he could shake it off. Slipping her fingers under the hem of his tee, she simply rested her hands against his hot skin and surveyed his face. “I can put my shirt back on,” she offered, making his eyes snap up to hers. “I didn’t come in here with the intention of seducing you.” He remained silent. “What is your issue, Winchester?”

That seemed to snap him out of it. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he admitted, gently stroking her shoulder and then across her collarbone.

“I’ve been through hell fire, darling,” she reassured. “But I’m not fragile. Think. What does high pressure and heat mean to coal?”

“Diamond,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw. He chuckled, splaying his hands out across her back and drawing her close. “Look at you, talking science in bed.”

She giggled in response, bunching up his shirt in her hands and gently tugging. Reluctantly, he separated from her enough to toss his arms above his head and let her remove his shirt. She lightly scratched along his collarbone, making a tremor shoot down his spine, as he tossed his shirt aside. He drew her close into another searing kiss; he huffed into the kiss as he momentarily fumbled with the small clasp at the back of her bra. She smiled against his lips, moving to help, but he nipped her lip in warning as he fumbled for another moment before successfully undoing her bra. When she continued to grin as she tossed her bra off the bed, he hiked her up higher in his lap, and promptly left a hickey on the top curve of her breast. She hummed lightly, threading her fingers into his hair. He bit her again, right between her breasts, lingering with soft kisses.

He drew back to look at her. “Are you alive?”

“Oh my word, Sam,” she groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed. His hands stayed on her ribs as he tilted their hips so he gently pressed down on top of her. “Do you want to just spew existentialism? Because I can put my shirt back on for that.”

He bent over to kiss her along her collarbone before pressing another kiss to her lips. “Not like that,” he murmured. He pressed kisses down her neck before lapping at her left nipple. “I meant, does your heart beat?” He dragged his lips down her stomach, making her skin squirm beneath his touch. Stopping at her beltline, he sharply nipped her before soothing the sting with his tongue. “Can I make you cum?”

She whimpered hungrily. “My vessel is operational,” she responded in a whisper.

He chuckled, leaning back up into a seated position. “You’re so clinical,” he teased, unbuttoning her jeans. “That’s not your cold feet showing, is it?”

She shook her head. “It’s my nerves showing.” She chuckled, covering her eyes with her hands. “It’s been a while. I’m a little out of practice with the whole ‘dirty talk’ thing.”

His fingers skated up her stomach to cup her breasts, gradually applying pressure until she responded, moving her hands to the pillow on either side of her head. “You don’t have to force anything for me, Meg. I just want you. Okay?”

She nodded, her hair rustling against the pillow.

“Yes? I want no misunderstanding, Meg,” he encouraged, dropping her breasts and letting one hand come up to cradle the side of her neck.

“Yes,” she replied clearly.

“Good girl,” he murmured, experimentally bridging his thumb over to the other side of his neck; he didn’t apply any pressure, but instead just held himself there, watching her reaction. Her lips gently peeled open in a breathy moan. “You like that?” he murmured, slowly applying the lightest of pressure.

Her breath hitched, her pupils dilating to consume her whole eye for a beat. “Yes, sir,” she replied breathily.

He chuckled, low and rough. “We’ll save that for later,” he decided before scooting his hand to the side and ducking down to kiss her. He lightly scratched down her ribcage, following the smooth flare from her waist to hips. He tugged her jeans halfway down her thighs. Reluctantly leaving the kiss, he leaned back and rose onto his knees, pulling her legs up vertically to tug her jeans off the rest of the way. He parted her legs and settled himself back on top of her, capturing her lips in another kiss. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he complimented, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Her eyes flashed black for a second, with an edge that wasn’t there before. “I’m glad you like her,” she said in a low murmur.

He pulled back, his jaw tight with bubbling anger. “Are you going to keep this up?”

Her pupils spread to dye her eyes black once more, and the black stayed. “This is the truth, Sammy. I’m a demon. I don’t have a unique shape. I’m borrowing someone. I said I’m glad you like her. Don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be.”

He watched her, keeping eye contact with her far longer than she thought he would. His eyes then traced over arched eyebrows, flushed cheeks, and determined set of her mouth. “You really think I’d like this body without you in it?”

She growled, clenching her hands into fists. She felt exposed, vulnerable without most of her clothes on, and she didn’t like it. Every base instinct she had in her told her to kill him, to escape with her life; the body on top of her belonged to the boy king who could exorcise her with just his mind. He was dangerous. How dare her body tremble not in fear, but lust at the mere touch of his fingers? She realized a chunk of her anger was directed at her own conflicting feelings, instead of at any comment Sam had made. Releasing a long breath, the black of her eyes drained back to her pupils. “I’m not sure what I think anymore,” she admitted in a whisper.

He kissed her on the corner of her clenched jaw, working his way inch by inch to the apple of her cheek. He could practically feel her teeth grinding just behind her cheek; he wrapped her wrists into his hand and pulled them up above her head. “What do you think it means that I’m here?” he asked.

She bit back her automatic snarky response. It wouldn’t get her anywhere right now; he’d turned on his lawyer voice which, she realized with a small tug in her lower stomach, turned her on. “You’re horny,” she finally decided. There’d been bodies before her – hell, it was a girl that finally convinced him to start hunting with his brother again – and she was sure there’d be girls after her.

He barked a single sharp laugh. The shiver down her spine told her that she wasn’t overly found of that sound, though in the current context it just added to the warm pull in her stomach. “I have the person to blame for that right here,” he confirmed, lightly squeezing her wrists which were still enclosed in just one hand. “You’d be horny too, if you had you in just lace underwear, rubbing against you.” His free hand shifted down to slip his fingertips just under the edge of her – embarrassingly – pastel pink lace underwear at her hip. “This isn’t about just another warm body. This is about you in that body, Meg.” Her brain stuttered at the sound of her name. He’d said it plenty of times before, but there was something about finally being here, practically nude, with him – it warmed places in her she never knew she had. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked honestly, searching her face for any clues as to her true feelings. “We don’t have to do anything. I can get up and leave, if you need me to.”

She wiggled her wrists and then arched her back, scraping her skin against his when his grip didn’t give way. “Don’t you dare leave me now, lawyer boy,” she rasped, hooking her ankles back behind his knees.

With a deep and content grumble, he leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss, swiping his tongue against hers as he tugged at her underwear. He pressed her wrists further to the mattress once before sliding that hand down, stroking her body with the back of his hand the whole way, and helping the first pull her underwear down her legs. He broke the kiss to sit back and fling her underwear to the side, lightly scratching at her bare legs. She watched him from beneath her eyelashes as he surveyed his body, already breathing heavily from their kiss. Gently, he eased her legs apart and leaned forward to kiss her. He only briefly kissed her lips before skimming down to press a kiss to her solar plexus; he then dotted her ribs with kisses, some involving more teeth than others. As his lips reached the curve of her hips, her lips peeled open into embarrassing pants. She clamped her teeth down on her lower lip to stop the noise, pulling her interlaced fingers over her eyes. This was the first time since her human life, of which she only had weak watercolor memories, that she’d ever had sex with emotions involved. She wasn’t sure how to conduct herself exactly, but she was sure her small whimpers and the trembling in her thighs were embarrassing.

He looked up at her, the sudden stillness of her body worrying him. When he realized she was getting lost in her head, he nipped her harshly on the inside of her thigh to gather her attention back to him. She let her lip go from between her teeth, her jaw opening into a moan and her hands moving so she could tilt her head up and look at him. While still looking up at her, a smile spreading across his lips, he licked her in a strong stroke. She tilted her head back, gasping as her hips rocked. He nipped at her inner thigh, but she pulled her hands back over her mouth as she mewled in response. He licked her again, pulling himself back up her body as she panted into her open hands, her eyebrows pulled up but her eyes shut. Taking care to be extra gentle, he tugged her hands away from her mouth, and her eyes opened in response. “Are you going to be okay?” She nodded, her pupils quivering. “Are you sure? Your eyes…” He trailed off, not sure how to address it without offending her.

“It takes some brain power to look human,” she whispered, closing her eyes and scrunching her eyebrows. “You’re taking up most of it, so demon eyes are a possibility.”

He pressed a delicate kiss to her lips, so light she barely registered it. “It’s a part of you, so it’s fine. I’m accepting all of you, not just the vessel or the sass.” She giggled softly. “Plus, I want your hands off your face. You keep covering your mouth.” He paused to kiss her, nipping at her lower lip. “I want to hear all your noises.” Her breath hitched; just hearing him say those words made her want to make lewd noises in response. “Can you do that?” he asked, moving his mouth to kiss along her collarbone.

She nodded with a delicate “uh-huh,” threading the fingers of one hand into his hair, the other resting on the back of his shoulder. The heat radiated off of him, and suddenly she was desperate to have him closer. “Is this okay?” she clarified in the softest voice yet.

“More than okay,” he reassured. A deep growl built in his chest as she rounded her hand up onto her fingertips, her nails digging into his skin with just a small enough bite to indicate her hands were there and were real. This was all real. A sudden flash of memory, of having a different body beneath his and the blood thirst that consumed his body, froze him. His perception of time and reality stuttered for a long moment, enough for Meg to notice his stillness. She stroked her hand down his back as far as she could reach, and scratch back up to his shoulder blade with purpose. He arched in reaction, pressing their bare torsos together with a growl. Even with the hungry kiss he then pressed to her lips, she wormed her hands in between them to scratch down his torso to his beltline. She flexed her hand and rubbed her palm against him through his jeans, delighting in the moan it drew from deep in his chest. In retaliation, he moved his mouth to her breasts as he snaked his own hand in between them to stoke her. Her lower jaw dropped open with a shuddered exhale and then an inhale painted with a delicate mewl. She rocked her hips in rhythm with his hand, her own hand losing concentration and slipping up to rest on his lower stomach. “Sorry, did you want something?” he grinned against her skin, rubbing his unshaven chin in the valley of her breasts.

“You,” she demanded, though her voice was so gentle and so high-pitched it came across more as a whimper. Her head was swimming in a way it never had before; she felt like they were in their own bubble, without worries and without consequences from the outside world.

“Me?” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her sternum. “You have me, Meg.” He shifted his weight so he could reach her face again. She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed as the denim of his jeans rasped against her inner thighs.

“More,” she whined, hooking her calves over his to anchor him to her. He kissed her, deliberately but slowly as he wordlessly guided her hands to his jeans. She stroked him through his jeans, languidly to match the pace of the kiss, before unbuttoning his pants and impatiently pushing at the waistband of both his pants and his boxers. Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, though she took full advantage of the opportunity to kiss and nip along his neck and collarbone, he rocked from knee to knee to get his pants and boxers off, and then kicked them to the floor unceremoniously. She leaned up towards him, propping herself up with one arm behind her. Her other arm guided his chin to her so she could kiss him, and then she scratched her way down his torso to take him fully in her hand. He moaned deeply into the kiss, cupping her face with both hands as the kiss grew hungrier and more desperate. She languidly stroked him, smiling triumphantly when he growled deeply into the kiss. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand up onto the pillow by her head and she dropped to lie on the bed flat on her back again; dragging his face down to her neck, both panted for air for a brief moment.

He pulled back and made eye contact with her. It was a small struggle with her, still squirming on the inside at the idea of giving herself up so completely to someone like him, and her squirming momentarily made it to her outside. She felt as he started to lean back, though, thinking her squirming was because of something he’d done; she caught him at the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss, trying to convey all the emotions she was feeling. It must have worked, as he kissed her with just as much emotion and urgency as he finally pressed into her.

Her mind swam in a blur of heat and lips and teeth until she couldn’t concentrate on any one sensation and even the simplest thought shot straight out of her head. And with a starburst behind her eyelids that left her spinning, she finally felt herself start to float back to earth. She opened her eyes, which she hadn’t even realized she’d closed, she immediately found his. She opened her mouth to say the first coherent words that started bouncing around in her head, but clicked her jaw shut as she realized just what would happen if she said those three words. She snapped back to attention as he kissed her jaw and shifted his weight to lie next to her. No words came to her as she looked at him, feeling a warmth and buzz throughout her entire body; she continued to wordlessly drink in his face as she smoothed some of his hair behind his ear.

He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss. He continued to hold her hand as he propped his head up with his free hand. “Is this a bad time to tell you I love you?” She nearly shot out of the bed, but instead she just found herself frozen until a shy smile – one she wasn’t sure she had done since she was a human – blossomed on her lips.

“Not at all, pretty lawyer boy,” she whispered, freeing her hand to trace over her lips. “Just as it so happens, I love you too.” His brilliant and wide smile that he answered her with nearly knocked the wind out of her. And just like that, she wasn’t afraid of the boy king anymore. Because he was her boy king.


End file.
